


The World After

by FF2



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Canon, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FF2/pseuds/FF2
Summary: The world has started over, the Dark Dragon awoken after the final needle was pulled, and the residents of Tazmily were safe... Of course they were, it was Lucas who pulled the needle and who's heart had influenced the dragon, and he'd never want anything to happen to them all....It's still strange though, even if it all only seemed to go back to the way it was before the Pigmasks arrived. ...But they'd be okay.... Wouldn't they? They were okay after all this, after all...(My take on what happens at the end of the game and onwards)
Relationships: Boney & Duster & Kumatora & Lucas (Mother 3), Flint & Lucas (Mother 3)
Kudos: 7





	The World After

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!  
> This is my first time writing for MOTHER 3 since, like... 2016? So I hope the characters are written okay! I've been revisiting the game loads since then, and I'm just falling back into the Mother series void lately, so I figured it'd be a good time to write this idea I've had!
> 
> Anyways... Time to be quiet dfghjhgf

His head hurt…

Just a few minutes ago… Wasn’t he with…

Who was he with?

Lucas was in the darkness. He could hear everyone else in Tazmily talking. ...He only saw them, and he hoped to meet them again, and that they’d be safe but… He couldn’t recall their name, or where he even was.

...It was still dark.

Lucas opened his eyes, seeing a few familiar faces around him.

Their voices were distant sounding and muffled, but he could tell who was who.

Duster was to his left, Kumatora was to his right. Boney was sitting in front of him, tail slowly wagging as he had opened his eyes.

“-cas! ...Lucas! Are you okay?”

He wasn’t on the ground. ...Not entirely at least.

He could feel Duster holding him so he wasn’t flat against the ground and the grass and the dirt. He could feel Kumatora holding his arm, fingers against his wrist.

His ears were ringing, and his head was pounding, and he could see his friends still with injuries from the lightning and their eyes red and faces wet from tears, and his limbs felt weak, and he knew something wasn’t right, but thinking made his head hurt more, and he just wanted to go _home._

“Lucas? Can you hear me?”

Lucas nodded.

“Lucas. Lucas, look at me.”

He looked over to Kumatora.

“Ku… ma...?”

His throat hurt as he spoke. He didn’t remember doing anything that would cause it, but it was still hurting.

She smiled.

“Yeah. It’s me, Lucas. ...Hey, can you tell me how many fingers I’m holding up?”

Lucas frowned.

“Thh... Thhree?” He asked, slightly tilting his head.

“Yes! Duster, I think he’s alright.”

“Lucas, do you think you can stand up?” Duster asked.

Lucas groaned, shrugging slightly.

He wasn’t sure.

“Do you want to try?”

He nodded.

“Okay..”

Duster carefully stood, him and Kumatora helping Lucas to his feet as he did so.

Lucas stumbled, before his friends grabbed him, making sure he was steady before letting go again.

Slowly, he looked around himself.

“Da…d…?” He muttered, giving Duster and Kumatora a confused look.

“You wanna see Flint?” Kumatora asked.

He nodded.

He wanted nothing more in that moment than to see his father. He remembered him being _there_ when it all happened, but he wasn’t there now and… And what if…. _What if he....?_

“Okay. I’ll go get him.” Kumatora reassured, gently patting his shoulder before running off.

Something still was in the back of his mind, yet… It was still fuzzy. Wasn’t clear just yet.

A feeling of emptiness and as if something wasn’t right, but… What was it? Why did he feel that way?

_“LUCAS!!”_

He looked up, seeing Flint and Kumatora.

He could see the relief come over his fathers face, as he ran over and held the boy tightly.

_“You’re alright… Thank god, you’re alright…”_

Lucas blinked a few times before hugging back.

It was several minutes before Flint let go of the boy.

“Dad…?” Lucas murmured.

“It’s me, Lucas. I’m here…”

Lucas gave a faint smile. 

“You... ‘Kay…” He muttered.

“Yeah… I’m okay, Lucas…”

Flint looked him over.

"Are you okay?”

Lucas shrugged, pointing at his throat, and then his head.

“Hurrrts…”

Flint nodded, quietly thinking to himself, before handing him a container of water and some nut bread.

“Here. This might help.”

Lucas took the water and bread, giving his father a confused look.

“I’ve had these with me for a little while. Don’t worry.”

He nodded, carefully sipping the water, sighing as his throat began to ache a bit less.

“Thank you…”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

Lucas finally felt okay enough to stop sitting in this spot, and see what had happened.

He had drank all the water and finished his bread - he was hungrier than he had realized - which resulted in small chuckles from his dad and his friends.

Still… He didn’t know what felt wrong. Why something in his heart ached…

He remembered Porky… And, he remembered pulling the needle… But he knew that wasn’t everything.

...What wasn’t he remembering clearly?

“Lucas, are you ready to go?”

He snapped out of his thoughts, and looked up at Duster and smiled. He was glad his friends were okay…

“Yeah. I’m ready, Duster.”

Duster smiled back.

“Okay. Hey guys, do you think we should get going?”

“Of course we should!” Kumatora exclaimed with a laugh.

Flint nodded, and Boney barked in response.

* * *

“Duster, Kumatora, Flint! You’re back!”

“There you are!”

“I was wondering how long it’d be before you’d be back.”

“Wait, is that…? It is! Lucas!!!”

Lucas looked around.

Everyone he knew… They were here. They were okay…

Thomas, Abbot, Wess, Betsy, Linda, Nichol, Lighter, Tessie, Angie, Fuel, Richie, Paul, Bud, Lou, Abbey, Jackie, Caroline, Jill, Ed, Linda, Nan, Butch, Matt, Biff, Isaac, Bateau, Nana, Elmor, Ollie, Mapson, Elmor, Alec, Leder… The list went on but they were all here…

They were all safe…

Yet, Lucas still looked around. Looking for someone else.

He could hear the relief when everyone saw him, saw that he was okay and saying that they were proud of him and what he did was brave, and such.

But… Someone was missing, right? There was someone who should be there but… Where…?

**_“CLAUS!!!”_ **

His own voice echoed in his mind, sharp and clear.

Claus.

Claus was missing, and that thing he couldn’t think of finally hit him.

The Masked Man… That was his brother. His brother who had been missing for years and that his father had spent so long searching for. His brother that he had hoped every day would come home already.

That was the Masked Man.

And he… He had… He…

He was gone. Dead.

He had _killed himself…_

And then the world had ended, and started anew.

But he still wasn’t there. ...Of course he wouldn’t be. The world ending still couldn’t bring the dead back.

He could hear his friends, his family, the townsfolk… He could hear them asking if he was okay, but he wasn’t.

His brother was dead… How…? Why…?

* * *

_“I’m sorry it turned out like this.”_

_“Huh...?”_

_“I’m really happy you could be with me just before the end… Thanks.”_

_Claus turned his attention to Flint._

_“Dad. I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you.”_

_Flint didn’t answer. What could he say? Of course he forgave him, but..._

_“I’m going to where mom is now. ...Lucas. I hope… We meet again someday. Bye.”_

_“Wait- You can’t…”_

_“Thank you… I’m sorry. I’m sure we’ll meet again.”_

_“Wait- Please, don’t…! CLAUS!!!”_

* * *

Lucas was shaky.

“Lucas… Hey… You okay?”

He looked up at Kumatora, before quickly wrapping his arms around her and sobbing.

“Hey-!! Lucas?”

He could hear the concerned whispers from the townsfolk.

He cried, and he cried, as his friends held him, quietly reassuring him that it was okay. Everything’s alright now. No one’s going to get hurt again, I promise. The dragon is going to protect everyone. Everyone’s safe. The pigmasks can’t hurt anyone anymore. Shh… Shhh….

Lucas sniffled and he sobbed, the only words he could get out being cries for his brother.

But those cries would never be answered.

He could cry, and cry, and cry but there’d be no one to answer.

He wiped his eyes, wiping the tears away before looking over at the townsfolk.

They all had been watching him with concerned eyes.

“Lucas? Are you okay?”

He wasn’t. He really didn’t feel okay, but…

He nodded. He didn’t want to worry anyone more, and even if it didn’t solve all the problems and even if it didn’t make all the hurt go away, the cry made it at least a little better.

And it reminded him… He’d dealt with death before… He’d _seen_ death before…

A horrible, bloody death that tore deep into his community. A death that caused his father to attack friends in a fit of anger and grief. A death that caused his brother to run off…

But he was still here, and he was okay. ...And he’d be okay this time, too.

Even if the wound was new and fresh, it would heal someday. Even if it wasn’t today.

So he nodded, and gave a weak smile.

“Yeah… I’m okay…”


End file.
